


Parce que c'est sexy

by camille_miko



Series: Drabble Meme Time [2]
Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Babies, Drabble, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/pseuds/camille_miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan et Chad face à un bébé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parce que c'est sexy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Hormis l'histoire, patamoi.

Chad ne s'était pas attendu à voir trouver Ryan totalement gagatisant face au gamin de sa cousine. Elle lui avait laissé son fils pour l'après-midi. Elle avait des courses à faire et c'était bien plus simple si elle ne l'avait pas avec elle.  
Par contre... Ryan totalement énamouré d'un enfant de trois mois, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il imaginait. Mais... Bon, d'accord, c'était carrément sexy de le voir comme ça. Il avait très envie de le coincer contre un mur.

Bon, sa cousine le tuerait, mais malgré tout, cela lui semblait être une bonne idée. Il voudrait peut-être un enfant ?

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !


End file.
